


Body and Soul

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is travelling with Sam and Dean, hunting monsters, but when he's alone he prays for Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

Adam thinks he’s heard all the jokes now about Michael being inside of him. Dean seems to think gay jokes are hilarious which is just one of the reasons Adam prefers Sam. Dean’s probably not trying to be a dick but he is and every time he makes one of his comments Adam just wants to curl up and die of shame. It would probably be the least painful of his deaths so far. He feels ashamed because he knows it’s true. Not in the abstract, Adam is a vessel who said yes way that Dean means but in the way that Adam lay out under the archangel and let him do things to him Adam can’t even think about without getting hard. Things he’d deny if anyone asked him. Things he desperately wants Michael to do again.

Adam’s seen more porn hanging around his brother’s then he ever watched on his own which is a disturbing thought. He already knows what he is, what Dean would call him if he knew the thoughts in Adam’s head. He’s a cock slut. He just wants Michael to come back and fuck him the way the girls on the pay-per-view channels take it and Adam would moan for him just like them only he’d moan better because he’s not getting paid for it, it’s not a job for him. He’s just hungry for Michael and Michael’s cock. It doesn’t matter what vessel he wears because Adam is always ready for him and he always enjoys it.

Adam can remember a time when he came from something else then Michael’s cock up his ass. He used to date girls, he used to want girls and Michael would wear a female vessel for him if Adam asks, at least Adam thinks he would but he never asks. He likes Michael the way he is. He doesn’t get to see Michael as often as he’d like, his brothers still haven’t begun to warm up to the archangel and if they find out that he’s fucking Adam then Adam has no doubts they’ll find a way to trap him back in the cage.

He has to wait until he’s alone which is hardly ever and then Adam gets down on his knees beside the crappy motel bed in the rundown town they’ve stopped in and prays. He prays so hard for Michael and in a moment there is a flutter of wings and a hand on his shoulder. Adam opens his eyes, looking at the man that Michael is wearing today – dark haired, muscular, the sort of man who could snap Adam in half like a twig and Adam shivers in anticipation.

“I heard your prayer.” Michael says, tilting his head to one side.

“All of it?” Adam asks, licking his lips. He’d wondered if Michael was risking falling to do the things they did together. Michael said the joining of their bodies together was joyous and Adam knows if he died now, if he had a heaven now it would be Michael inside him.

“Yes, everything.” Michael’s voice is steady but he pulls Adam up from his knees and bites the boy’s bottom lip, dragging it into his mouth as he kisses him. “Prayer is not for pornography. Those things…” Michael is rattled and Adam can’t help but grin, reaching down between the two of them to press his hand against Michael’s cock, palming him through the slacks his vessel is wearing.

“Did I embarrass you in front of the other angels? They must know what you’re doing with me, Michael. I’m not special. I’m not chosen like Dean.” It will always hurt that he was a second choice even if Michael never makes him feel like that. “They must know why you’re coming back here to answer my prayers. You want to do those things to me, you want to bend me over that motel bed and fuck me till I can’t stand it and then do it again.”

“You prayed for my cock!” Michael says angrily and Adam can feel just how hard he is now.

“Yes,” Adam agrees, smiling. “And you answered me.”

Michael’s hands run from his shoulders down to his hips, gripping hard and Adam makes a pleased noise. They’ll be bruises, much better than the bruises he gets from hunting. Michael can’t always control how strong he is and Adam doesn’t mind getting hurt when it’s by him. He’s always been a bit easy when it comes to Michael. He was ready to give himself over to the angel before he even met him. Since he’s met him he’s been Michael’s completely, body and soul. Michael lifts him up, throwing him on the bed and Adam lands on it, gasping and for a moment neither of them move waiting to see if the creek of the bed or Adam’s noise will draw either of his brothers to them but there’s nothing.

Adam spreads his legs, wiggling out of his jeans and dropping them on the floor. His boxers follow them and then he rolls over, pushing himself up on to his hands and knees and spreads his legs, his ass pressed up in the air. “I want what I prayed for.” He says, glancing over his shoulder at Michael. There are advantages to being fucked by an angel. Michael’s clothes are gone in the blink of an eye and Adam can’t help but moan low in his throat. Michael leans over him, pressing kisses down the curve of Adam’s spine and Adam bites his lip, turning his head away because sometimes he can’t believe this is happening to him, that out of everyone in humanity he is the one Michael wants. Sometimes Michael is too beautiful to look at and its moments like this when Adam really feels it.

Michael spreads his cheeks apart, breath ghosting over Adam’s hole and Adam twitches involuntarily, knowing what’s going to come next. Michael’s tongue flickers out, one firm lick across his hole and then another and Adam’s cock twitches, pre-come leaking from the tip and he knows how wet he’ll get just from this. He used to be able to get himself off with a flick of his wrist but now Adam can’t come unless he has something inside him – his fingers, Michael’s tongue, Michael’s cock – Michael had ruined him forever and Adam is so glad he did.

“Please.” He begs, rolling his hips back and is rewarded with the tip of Michael’s tongue pressing inside him, lapping at him, opening him up. Adam doesn’t need very much to get him ready. He’ll feel it for days afterwards, he’ll be sore and it’ll hurt to sit down but since he doesn’t know when he’ll see Michael again he treasures the feeling.

A few more flicks of his tongue and Michael has decided that Adam is ready for him. He pulls away and Adam whimpers, pushing his hips up, his body begging for more and he can imagine how he must look – stretched only with spit and Michael’s tongue, his cock bouncing up against his stomach, smearing pre-come across his belly and Adam’s thighs trembling from the effort of trying to hold himself still, of not begging Michael to mount him. He doesn’t have to beg, he can hear from Michael’s unsteady breathing just how ready Michael is for him.

The bed creaks as Michael presses against him, forcing Adam forward by the very weight of him and the head of his cock – blunt, huge – is pressing against Adam’s opening, forcing its way inside and Adam bites down on his lip so hard that he can taste blood but he can’t cry out now. Michael fills him slowly, inch by torturous inch until Adam his shaking and shuddering around him, needing him to do something more than just fill him. Angels have a concept of time different to humans and the eternity for Adam in which Michael stays there, stretching him so wide and offering him nothing but that feeling of being too full, too tight are but the blink of an eye for Michael.

“You’re so impatient.” He says, leaning over Adam so he can whisper it in the boy’s ear, chest pressed to Adam’s back, and Adam groans because it causes Michael to move just slightly inside him. He begins to rock himself back and forth, determined that if Michael won’t move then Adam will just fuck himself on the angel’s cock. Michael lets him, dragging it out until Adam is panting and unsteady, so close to the edge and then he grips Adam’s hips and pulls them tight against his own. He fucks Adam with a rawness that makes Adam want to cry out but he’s too exhausted too, too tightly wound to do anything but mewl softly every time Michael sinks back into him.

“Michael, Michael….” He whispers, the angel all he thinks about now and he feels Michael’s lips press against his shoulder. “I am here, Adam.” Michael says, his voice gravel and it does something to Adam to know that he can draw that from Michael, that he can bring him as close to uncontrolled as Michael ever is. He has a power over Michael that not even Lucifer can claim. Adam last two more thrusts before he comes, his cock leaking down onto the bed beneath him. Michael stays so deep inside him, holding him up and Adam is lost now, floating away on the pleasure of the afterglow while Michael pounds him until finally he stiffens and then Adam is filled up again, wet and dripping.

Michael lays him down gently, kisses his forehead and covers Adam with a blanket. He could remove all traces of their coupling from Adam but Adam won’t let him. “I like knowing you were here.” He says, smiling at the angel he loves and Michael smiles back at him.

“One day I will be able to stay longer.” He promises. One day Adam believes him that he will. One day there will be no divide in heaven, there will be no Sam and Dean, there will be no monsters. There will only be Michael. He falls asleep to that knowledge, blessed by its certainty and Michael lingers for a moment to look at him, peaceful and worn out and assure that there are no nightmares lurking to spoil it for him.


End file.
